Especial San Valentín FrankyxRobin
by Laura9914
Summary: -"Parecemos una pareja que lleva 50 años juntos y no para de discutir" ahora leía Robin - "¿En serio quieres estar 50 años conmigo? Jeje a ver si aguantamos, si estamos todo el día peleándonos" Franky lo leyó - "¿Nosotros 50 años juntos? Já, yo creo que para eso ya estaremos muertos" Robin volvió a leerlo - "Yo contigo, si me lo propongo, puedo estar 100 años. Nunca me cansaré de t


¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro One-Shot y éste es el primero que hago de esta pareja que tanto me encanta: FrankyxRobin. Decidí hacerlo dos días antes de San Valentín, pero al final siempre me acababa enrollando y el así el fic me salió con 9,400 palabras (más o menos :). Por eso no pude subirlo el día de San Valentín, pero esta historia está basada en ese día tan especial en el que a todos nos gusta estar con pareja ^^ (Mejor no digo más que si no me deprimo) XD

Os voy a explicar un poco lo principal de este One-Shot. Robin y Franky son los mejores amigos hasta que un día deciden que quieren dejar de ser eso. Hay mucho humor por parte de Franky, y siempre tendrán ese rollito entre ellos que hará que piensen mejor su relación.

Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas poder hacer este fic y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí hacerlo. ¡Disfrutadlo! :)

* * *

_*Ring, ring*_

Robin se movía de un lado a otro en la cama esperando a que el teléfono dejase de sonar.

_*Ring, ring*_

Pero seguía insistiendo. Con la cabeza todavía metida en la almohada sacó el brazo de las sábanas púrpuras alargándolo hacia la mesita de noche, buscando a tientas sin saber dónde estaba su teléfono móvil. Sin sacar la cabeza todavía y con una voz adormilada y molesta dijo:

-¿Diga?

_-¡BUEENOS DÍAAAAS!_ -gritaba alguien a pleno pulmón desde la otra línea.

-¿Franky? Serás hijo de puta...

_-¿Qué?_ -hablaba con un tono burlón- _¿A que jode que te despierten?_

-No, no me jode que despierten; lo que me jode es que me despierte un imbécil como tú, por el móvil y ¡gritando como un completo gilipollas! -respondió Robin con el mismo tono que él.

_-Ya, ya... ¿pero a que no te molestaría que te despertase Brad Pitt? ¿Eh, pillina?_

-Pues no, pillín -le contestó sarcásticamente- porque a él me lo tiraría y punto. Sin embargo tú eres mi mejor amigo y tengo que aguantarte.

Ella sonrió aunque él no pudiese verle.

-_Vaya, tía. Eso me ha llegado al corazón -_fingía que estaba llorando y se limpiaba las lágrimas_._

-Genial, pero... ¿para qué cojones me has despertado, tío?

_-Joder... cada día se te va más la cabeza, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡LAS OCHO MENOS CINCOOOO! _-le gritó esto último al teléfono.

-¡¿Las ocho menos cinco?! Joder, joder, joder... -susurraba mientras se levantaba de la cama y rebuscaba en el armario algo que ponerse.

_-¿Lo ves? Es que si no fuera por mí... Si es que en el fondo yo soy el pilar de tu vida. ¿Qué ocurriría si no estuviera yo, eh?_

-Lo que va a ocurrir pronto es que te voy a arrancar la cabeza como no te calles.

Robin se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y unos vaqueros rotos. Antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo rápido, cogió una chaqueta de la percha a juego con los tacones de plataforma negros.

_-Uy, qué humos... _-seguía chinchándole, le encantaba hacerlo-_ seguro que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo._

-No. Me he despertado tarde, imbécil -ya estaba en la cocina con una tostada en la boca y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-_Eso es lo que yo quería oír _-sonreía maliciosamente.

-Y encima voy a tardar 20 minutos en llegar al instituto. Si empieza a las 8:15 y son las... ¡Ocho y cinco! Dios... no me va a dar tiempo a llegar...

-_¿Y si un amigo te ayudase?_

-¿Qué? -no comprendía a qué se refería y de repente se colgó la llamada- ¿Franky?

Con el móvil todavía en la mano abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró de sopetón con un coche. Se bajó rápidamente la ventanilla y se dejó ver a un chico con el pelo azul y unas gafas de sol. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verle y suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué pasa, piba? ¿Te llevo a algún lado? -dijo Franky bajando sus gafas de sol con su mano.

-No soy tu piba, Franky -Robin dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, miró a Franky y soltó una sonrisa, que él entendió perfectamente como un "gracias por haberme despertado".

-Uy, que sonrisa... No me digas que te has enamorado de mí -se llevó una mano a su cabeza con resignación- Ves, si es que yo lo sabía... un chico tan guapo como yo no puede esperar ser amigo de una chica. Pues nada, qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Nos liamos?

-Menos gracias, nano. Que no estamos de farra. Arranca ya hombre que vamos a llegar tarde.

-A sus órdenes mi sargento -saludaba al estilo militar.

A Robin se le escapó una risa.

-¿Nunca te cansas de hacer el tonto?

-¿Contigo? Nunca. Así que prepárate para tenerme toda la vida haciendo el idiota junto a tí.

Ahora Franky, sí arrancó el motor y se dirigieron al instituto; que por cierto, cursaban 2º de Bachillerato y ambos tenían 18 años.

* * *

-¡Corre más rápido, Franky! -Robin giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la persona que iba detrás suya corriendo.

-¡Pero si yo corro más rápido que tú! -y en unos segundo Franky ya iba delante de Robin y ella fruncía el ceño.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que se pararon de golpe en la clase que les tocaba. Se asomaron por la ventanilla de la puerta para ver si había llegado el profesor y... sí estaba.

Encima era el de Biología que estaba más amargado... pero todavía había algunos alumnos levantados y eso significaba que hacía casi nada que había llegado. Los dos se miraron como queriéndole decir al otro "entra tú primero".

-Va, nena. Entra tú antes -le susurraba Franky.

-No, tú eres el hombre y y debes entrar el primero.

-Que va, yo no soy machista. Las damas primero -le hizo una reverencia.

-Já. ¿Desde cuándo soy yo una dama? -Robin empujó levemente a Franky quedándose ella atrás.

-Desde ahora. Vamos entra -ahora fue al revés.

-Que no.

No se dieron cuenta de que se estaban empujando fuertemente el uno al otro y que de pronto la puerta se abrió. Los dos entraron de golpe a la clase y por poco se caen. Se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente sabiendo que era el profesor y le saludaron.

-¿Se puede, señor García? -preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Lo cual sonó algo estúpido ya que estaban dentro. El profesor García puso una cara de disgusto.

-¿Podrían darme una explicación coherente a esta falta de retraso al aula, señores? -desde luego el profesor hablaba con mucho respeto, algo que se veía poco en estos tiempos.

-Eh... -se quedaron sin habla.

Entonces Franky le susurró:

-Déjame ésto a mí -ahora habló alto y serio- Profesor García, ha sido culpa mía. La he entretenido y no hemos podido llegar antes. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

El profesor pareció analizar la situación.

-Mmm... bueno tampoco os había retrasado tanto... Pero desde luego esas no son formas de entrar a clase -les riñó.

-¡Sí! -ambos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos pupitres.

Había tres columnas de mesas y Robin estaba en la fila de la derecha, donde estaban las ventanas. En la penúltima mesa. A su lado izquierdo se sentaba Nami, su mejor amiga. Justo detrás estaba Franky y de compañero tenía a Luffy. Todo esto desde el punto de vista del profesor.

En seguida, y sin que se diera cuenta el profesor García que ya les tenía manía, empezó a hablar en susurros con Nami.

-¿Por qué a sido esta vez? -comenzó Nami a hablar mientras que no apartaba su vista del libro para disimular que estaban hablando.

-Me he quedado sobada otra vez.

-¿Y cómo te has despertado? ¿Tú príncipe de cabello azul? -se rió suavemente.

-Ja ja -recalcó su risa con sarcasmo.

-Haber si adivino, ¿te despertó con un beso? -Nami no paraba de reírse y ésta vez el profesor sí se dio cuenta.

-¡Señorita, Nami! Deje de reírse por favor. ¿Le causa a usted gracia el tema de la toxicidad del mercurio?

-No, ninguna gracia, señor García. Disculpe -intentó hablar tragándose la risa.

Robin sonrió al ver cómo regañaban a su amiga y no a ella. De repente sintió unas patadas en el respaldo de la silla.

-Shh... Shh... Robin -susurraba Franky.

Se dio la vuelta y vio cómo su amigo le tendía la mano y en ella había una bola de papel. La abrió y ponía:

"_¿Cuándo vas a admitir que estás enamorada de mí? XD"_

Ella escribió también y se la pasó.

"_Ja ja, qué gracia. Anda cállate que por tu culpa el amargao éste nos ha echado la bronca"._

De nuevo a Robin.

"_¿Mi culpa? Perdona pero si no hubiese sido por mí habrías llegado media hora tarde. Menos mal que te desperté. PD.: si hubieses entrado la primera no habría ocurrido esto"._

Otra vez Franky.

"_Bueno venga, ¿si admito que estoy enamorada de tí dejaremos ésta estúpida pelea? PD.: parecemos una pareja que lleva 50 años juntos y no para de discutir ^^ "_

Ahora leía Robin.

"_¿Ves? Si ya sabía yo que mi culito encandilaba a las nenas :) Venga, adiós pelea. Hola amor :3 PD.: ¿en serio quieres estar 50 años conmigo? Jeje a ver si aguantamos, si estamos todo el día peleándonos"._

Franky lo leyó.

"_Si ya, ya... no te creas tú mucho que ni estoy enamorada ni me voy a enamorar de tí, vamos. PD.: ¿nosotros 50 años juntos? Já, yo creo que para eso ya estaremos muertos :D "_

Robin volvió a leerlo.

"_Sniff, sniff... ya me habías dado falsas esperanzas :( PD.: yo contigo, si me lo propongo, puedo estar 100 años. Nunca me cansaré de tí"._

De repente, justo cuando Robin terminó de leer la nota que le pasó Franky, sonó el timbre. _"¿Ha pasado ya una hora? Ni me había dado cuenta" _Pensó Robin.

-Vamos, Robin -le voz de Nami la hizo salir de su trance y se puso de pie recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Y Franky? -preguntó ya que al mirar hacia atrás no estaba ni él ni Luffy, ni tampoco la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Franky, Franky, Franky... ¡no paras de hablar de él, hija! Que sea tu mejor amigo no significa que tengas que estar todo el tiempo con él. ¡Despierta! -chocó sus manos enfrente de su cara- Déjale libre, él no es tuyo.

-Sí, sí. Si yo le dejo toda la libertad que él quiera. Sólo preguntaba por él -le respondió Robin mientras se marchaba de la clase y Nami iba detrás suya.

* * *

Así, terminaron las clases a las 14:45 y Nami y Robin se encaminaban a la puerta del instituto.

-Ey, Robin -le comentó Nami- ¿Hoy te vas sin tu príncipe de cabello azul?

-Pues es que todavía no lo he visto... ¡eh! ¡Qué obsesión con el maldito príncipe de cabello azul! -dijo un poco cabreada.

-Tienes razón... -Robin suspiró aliviada- A partir de ahora lo llamaré simplemente príncipe azul.

Nami sonreía alegre y Robin giraba la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Nami siguió hablando.

-Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana en San Valentín?

Robin suspiró tristemente. Odiaba esa fiesta. No le gustaba porque no tenía novio y entonces se iba a sentir muy sola. Todos con alguien menos ella...

-Nada, supongo.

Nami se paró frente a Robin y le miró a la cara.

-¡Eh! No quiero caras largas, ¿me oyes? No tienes que sentirte triste ni nada de eso. Esto es una fiesta cualquiera, Robin.

-Sí, pero justamente ésta fiesta me hace recordar que estoy sola...

-¡No! No estás sola. Me tienes a mí, tu mejor amiga, a Luffy y también a Franky, tu mejor amigo, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?

-Ya, pero es que contigo y con Luffy no puedo contar en San Valentín. Vosotros sois novios y para nada querríais saber algo de una amiga que se siente sola.

-Bueno, no te digo que no pensaremos en tí porque sí lo haremos. Pero tampoco te puedo negar que a Luffy y a mí nos apetece estar solos.

-Para hacer vuestras cositas ¿no? -Robin rió.

-Jeje, bueno puede... -siguieron caminando hacia la salida- Oye, pues queda con Franky.

-¿Franky? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué pasa? Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿Quién mejor si no para estar contigo cuando estás sola?

-Ya, pero... -dudaba- Él es un chico y va a parecer otra cosa... además seguro que hace tonterías y lo fastidia todo.

-¿Tonterías? ¡Vamos Robin! ¡Pero si eso es una de las mejores cosas de Franky! Sino, no sería él. Además, ambas sabemos que eso es lo que más te gusta de él. Que me lo contaste -esto último se lo dijo chinchándole con el codo- Aparte de su seriedad en los momentos justos. Se podría decir que eso es lo que más te mola de él.

-Bueno... sí. Eso es lo mejor de él y...

-¡Pero ya está! ¡Queda con él, tía! ¿Que no sois novios? ¡Y qué! Sois unos amigos que como no tenéis nada que hacer, pues quedáis para ver una peli en casa y hacer el tonto, ¿no?

-Joder, cómo convences, Nami. Si es que a cabezona no te gana nadie -las dos se pusieron a reírse.

Cuando ya llegaron a la salida del instituto, de pronto, Robin sintió como unos manos la agarraban por el brazo y la arrastraban hacia un lado.

-Ey, nena -era Franky quién la había agarrado y ahora ella estaba junto a él y no con Nami, que por cierto se había ido con Luffy.

-Franky -estaba un poco sorprendida- No te he visto en todo el día, ¿dónde te has metido, tío?

-¿Yo? Pues por ahí con Luffy y en las clases, yo que sé. Tampoco se te ha podido ver a tí mucho el pelo.

-Es que durante el recreo, Nami y yo nos quedamos en la biblioteca buscando información sobre la toxicidad -Franky se le quedó mirando con una cara de no entender nada.

-¿Toxicidad?

-Sí. En la clase de Biología estuvimos hablando Nami y yo y no nos enteramos de eso, que fue lo que explicó el profesor García. Además también estuvimos nosotros hablando por la nota, ¿recuerdas?

Los dos se callaron durante unos dos segundos o tres al recordar la nota. Ambos recordaban perfectamente lo que ponía. Después fue Franky quién habló:

-Amm... claro. Yo tampoco me enteré de nada. Si eso ya me lo explicarás tú -Robin puso cara de enfado.

-Claro... yo me tiro todo el recreo estudiando eso para comprenderlo y ahora tú quieres que te lo explique para no tener que calentarte la cabeza ¿no? -se notaba claramente que era sarcasmo, pero Franky no le hacía caso.

-Ay, gracias por querer enseñármelo. Es que eres un tesoro que no me merezco -Franky pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Robin para acercarla a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Robin se sonrojó un poco. Y dijo:

-Sí, de nada... -no tenía más que decir.

-Entonces, quedamos hoy, ¿no? -Franky ya la había soltado y seguía por el camino hacia casa ellos dos solos.

-¿Hoy? ¿Para qué?

-Para que me expliques eso de la toxicidad, ¿verdad? -le guiñó un ojo y no supo otra cosa que hacer aparte de sonreírle.

-Claro... ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

De repente Franky empezó a reírse y ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Robin.

-Nada, nada -seguía partiéndose de risa- Es sólo que... jaja.

-¡Dímelo! -estaba ya intrigada.

-Es lo has dicho como si... jaja... fuésemos a quedar para hacerlo... jaja...

Robin se quedó en shock. ¿Tanto para eso? Aunque, había que reconocerlo... ¡sí que parecía eso! Si se ponía a repasarlo en su mente: _"Claro... ¿en tu casa o en la mía?" _Hasta se puso a reírse ella con él.

-Venga, vamos a dejarlo que si no, nos tiramos todo el día así -al final fue Franky quien paró la risa y se estaba secando unas lágrimas que se le habían saltado mientras se reía.

-Sí, eso... -ya pararon de reírse- entonces, ¿ESTUDIAMOS en tu casa o en la mía? Y he dicho estudiamos, eh. No te vayas a creer otra cosa.

-Yo no me creeré nada que no me dejes tú creer -se puso serio Franky.

Robin le miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. _"¿Por qué hoy no para de ponerse serio y mirarme? Es muy raro... lo noto diferente". _

-Pero mejor en mi casa -acabó añadiendo Franky.

-De acuerdo, por cierto... ¿ma... mañana vas a quedar c-con alguna chica pa-para S-San Valentín? -no sabía muy bien por qué pero se había puesto muy nerviosa y miraba al suelo.

-¿San Valentín? Oh, claro es mañana... pues ni me había acordado -se acabó riendo- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

Robin levantó la cabeza.

-¿A mí? Nada -sonrió para demostrárselo- Bueno, ¿entonces?

-Ah, pues no. No tengo nada que hacer.

-¡Genial! -gritó, pero enseguida se disculpó no fuese a creer Franky que ella se alegraba de que estuviera solo y no tenía novia- Eh, no me refería a eso... jeje...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -ahora le daba con el codo- ¿Es que tú si vas a quedar con alguien, eh?

-No. Por eso te quería proponer una cosa...

-¿Mmm? -eso le valió a Robin como un '¿qué?' y siguió.

-Pues como ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer, para no quedarnos mañana solos en casa torturándonos porque no tenemos pareja... Podríamos quedar en mi casa mañana para ver una peli o algo, con tal de pasar el rato. Además, será un día como cualquiera, nada especial... ¿qué dices?

Cuando le comentó su idea a Franky estaba mirando al suelo mientras caminaban para no poder ver la cara de éste. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, _"Pero, ¿por qué me pongo nerviosa? Somos los mejores amigos y sólo vamos a quedar para ver una película, nada más... Entonces, ¿por qué no le miro?_

-¿Mañana? ¿San Valentín? -ya está, le iba a decir que no. Eso fue lo que pensó Robin cuando escuchó eso, pero después él añadió- Claro, ¿por qué no?

-¡Qué bien! -saltó a sus brazos y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Franky estaba súper sonrojado y no entendía a qué venía eso, pero lo importante era... ¡se había puesto contenta! ¿Por qué se alegraba de que quedaran mañana juntos? Y es que quedar en San Valentín... ya se sabe uno a lo que se refiere. Correspondió el abrazo y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella, poco después se separó y dio su explicación.

-Siento haberme puesto tan feliz, pero... -espera un momento, pensó Franky, ¿se ha puesto muy feliz? Él sonreía- es que no me apetecía quedarme sola en casa, pudriéndome, sabiendo que es San Valentín, una fiesta que se caracteriza por el amor y como yo no tengo a nadie... Pues mejor quedarme con mi mejor amigo que es lo más parecido que tengo, ¿no?

Él admiró la sonrisa que ella lucía.

-Claro, a mí también me hace ilusión -seguía sonriendo- siempre me quedo solo y este año no. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana para poder estar contigo, al menos no me aburriré.

Rieron.

-Bueno, será mejor que vengas a mi casa mañana, como hoy vamos a la tuya... ¿Qué tal a las seis de la tarde? No, espera... mejor a las siete, que de noche está más guay.

-Está bien. Te espero esta tarde pronto -sonrió.

-Vale, bueno entonces adiós -no se habían dado ni cuenta de que habían llegado ya a la casa de Robin y se estaban despidiendo.

-Adiós, nena. A las 4:30 ¡no me falles! -le gritaba el peliazul mientras se iba.

-¡Tranquilo, confía en mí!

* * *

Ya eran las 4:15 de la tarde y Robin ya tenía preparado un bolso grande con un par de libros de Biología y un estuche. Se dispuso a salir de casa, pero antes de eso se miró una última vez en el espejo para asegurarse de que se veía guapa. Ahora no llevaba la chaqueta, sólo la camiseta, los vaqueros y los tacones que ahora en vez de ir a juego con la chaqueta iban a juego con el bolso.

Robin iba caminando por el camino cuando se puso a pensar. _"¿Y por qué me he mirado tanto en el espejo? Si yo sé que siempre voy guapa pero... nunca me había mirado tantas veces. Y encima me he quitado la chaqueta. Sí, hace calor pero, no sé. ¿Quizá me la he quitado para que se resalten más mis atributos? ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Si únicamente voy a casa de Franky a enseñarle lo de la toxicidad. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto"._

Y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Franky y es que vivía a dos manzanas de su casa. Tocó al timbre y le abrió Franky con una sonrisa muy grande.

-¡Robin! Ya estás aquí, que bien. Pasa.

-¡Hola, Franky! -saludó alegremente, pues él estaba tan feliz que ella decidió estarlo también.

Pasó la vista por el salón ya que estaba la puerta abierta y advirtió una cosa.

-¿Estás sólo en casa? -le miró.

-Sí. Mis padres han ido a ver a mi abuela que está pachucha.

-¿Y tú no has ido a verla? Hay que ver que buen nieto eres... -ahora empezaba ella a chincharle, él en cambio, se puso otra vez serio.

-No creo que hoy se muera así que prefería pasar el tiempo con una persona muy especial para mí.

Se miraron a los ojos un rato y Robin volvió a pensar. _"¿Por qué sigue diciéndome esas cosas bonitas? Supongo, que como mi mejor amigo que es, querrá decirme que soy especial para subirme la autoestima... ¿Pero qué tonterías son esas? ¡Te está diciendo que prefiere estar contigo a estar con su abuela moribunda! Dios mío... ¡Robin! Pon una excusa y deja de perderte en sus ojos color azabache..."_

-Etto... ¿subimos a tu habitación? -rompió el hielo la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? -sorprendido asintió- Sí, sí... sube tú primero.

Robin se adelantó a Franky y subió las escaleras cuando él iba detrás suya. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de arriba, Robin se encaminó hacia la izquierda, donde estaba el dormitorio del peliazul.

Soltó el bolso en el escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana, se dio la vuelta para mirarle y decirle:

-¿Empezamos?

Él se empezó a reír levemente como tan sólo hace dos escasas horas se reía.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -estaba un poco molesta.

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta -se estaba aguantando la risa un poco.

-Pues no.

-Bueno, tú piensa...

-Vale, yo pienso -decía siguiéndole el juego.

-Piensa en que parece lo mismo que dijiste antes, jaja.

-¿Lo mismo de antes...? Oh, ya me he dado cuenta... ¿No será por esa estupidez? Claro, no me sorprendería de tí -Robin ya se había dado cuenta. Cuando dijo 'empezamos' parecía que otra vez lo estaba invitando a hacerlo y eso no pasó desapercibido por Franky.

-Ay... -ya se estaba calmando y le puso una mano en el hombro a Robin para decirle esto y después se sentó en su cama y cogió el móvil- qué inocente eres, nena.

Robin se acercó a Franky y le quitó el móvil de las manos cuidadosamente metiéndoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Si quieres estudiar -señaló el móvil- ésto no te hará falta.

-Robin... -hizo un puchero pero ella le ignoró, fue a coger un libro del bolso y sentó en la cama con él.

-¿Empezamos a ESTUDIAR?

-No recalques más las palabras porque ya me he enterado, tranquila...

-Pues eso es lo que quería conseguir -sonrió y abrió el libro- Lo que primero deberías saber es qué es la toxicidad, ¿no?

-Bah, supongo -no le interesaba mucho que digamos y miraba con desinterés el libro- si haces el esfuerzo de leérmelo...

-¿Intentarás comprenderlo? -decía divertida.

-No te prometo que lo intentaré, pero intentaré intentarlo.

-Vale... -no le había convencido mucho su respuesta pero siguió igualmente- La toxicidad es relativo a la sustancia que es tóxica, siendo éste la definición de un material venenoso. Los principales materiales venenosos que se han podido encontrar son el mercurio, el plomo, el cobalto, el bario, el arsénico, el bromo y el cadmio. Estas sustancias, al llevar la toxicidad, han sido restringidas e incluso han llegado a prohibir su uso. ¿Ha quedado bastante claro, no?

Robin giró la cabeza para ver a su compañero, pero su sorpresa fue el ver que Franky ya la estaba mirando. La había estado mirando todo el rato mientras ella estaba leyendo el libro y la pelinegra, al tener tan cerca la cara de su amigo mirándola directamente a los ojos, se sonrojó. No tenía ni idea de qué decir, sentía cómo la cabeza de Franky se iba acercando poco a poco.

Ella creía que al principio estaba aguantándole la mirada para ponerla nerviosa y ver quién estaba más tiempo sin parpadear. Pero no. Esto no era un juego, él se le acercaba peligrosamente. Vale... había que analizar las cosas... ¿Iba a besarla? ¿No se atrevería? Claro, que a ella no le importaría corresponder el beso, porque feo no es. Pero si lo hiciese... echaría a perder su buena relación. Era algo complicado.

Casi se estaban rozando los labios y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro en su boca. ¿Iba a pasar?

Pues por lo visto no.

Justo cuando faltaba casi nada, se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Franky. Cuando abrió la puerta, los dos se separaron rápidamente sin mirarse y vieron que quien había entrado (y les había interrumpido) había sido la madre de Franky, Kokoro.

-Franky, ya hemos vuelto -entonces se fijó en Robin- Ah, Robin. Qué alegría verte. Franky no me dijo que vendrías... es igual.

-Ya, es que todo ha sido muy rápido. Nosotros quedamos para estudiar y... -habló Franky con una voz que se notaba mogollón que deseaba que su madre se fuera de allí.

-Bueno, en ese caso voy a preparar la merienda. ¿Quieres algo, Robin?

-No. Gracias señora Kokoro, pero ya me marchaba. Adiós -ella se levantó muy rápido recogiendo sus cosas y se marchó de la habitación.

Los se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por no saber el por qué de que iba así de repente. Pero uno de los dos, exactamente un chico con el cabello azul, sí lo sabía.

Se había pasado. ¿Cómo se mirarían mañana a la cara?

Era San Valentín.

* * *

Las 11:00 a.m. Ponía en el despertador.

Robin se levantó un poco angustiada. ¿Cómo pasó aquello? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Todo fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta... ¿no le estaba enseñando lo de la toxicidad? ¿Por qué...?

Y otra de las grandes preguntas era: ¿vendría esta tarde Franky a su casa? ¿Sería capaz de hacer como si nada a pasado y comportarse como siempre? o ¿Cambiaría todo y estarían nerviosos por lo que ocurrió? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que llegase, pero... ¿vendría?

* * *

Las 11:30 a.m.

Franky no conseguía despegarse de las sábanas color celeste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo aquello? Sabía que no debería haberle echo caso a Luffy...

* * *

***Flashback***

Se encontraban en el recreo Franky y Luffy debajo de un árbol. Estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia pero a la vez Franky pensaba en sus cosas como... ¿Dónde se encontraría Robin? Llevaba todo el día sin verla, ¿y si le había pasado algo?

Luffy se dio cuenta de que Franky se había quedado colgado pensando en algo y no le había caso. Le pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos y chasqueó sus dedos. Él reaccionó al instante.

-¡Ey! ¡Que te has quedado pasmado! ¿En qué pensabas? -quiso saber su amigo pelinegro.

-¿Yo? Buah, en nada especial... -Luffy lo pilló enseguida, él no conseguía ocultarle nada.

-En nada en especial... ¡ya! Que yo me he dado cuenta de en quién pensabas -le pegaba codazos- ¿Te creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que estabas pensando en Robin?

-¡¿Qué?! -se alteró- ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en ella?

-¿Y por qué estás tan enfadado? Pues porque te he pillado y quieres hacerme creer que no te he descubierto. Y eso te cabrea, ¿no? -le adivinó Luffy -¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!

-Shh. ¡Calla, Luffy! ¡Que alguien te va a oír! -le puso la mano en su boca.

-Vamos, Franky. Admítelo -seguía juguetón y ya se había quitado la mano.

-¡Que no voy a admitir nada, joder!

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas? ¿Eh? -_que tío tan molesto,_ pensaba Franky, _no para de chincharme._

-¡Pues porque es mi mejor amiga, quizá? -también se haría el tonto, Franky al igual que Luffy.

-Sí, mejores amigos... -dudaba- ¿Y por qué os peleáis siempre?

-No nos peleamos. Nos hacemos burla y decimos gilipolleces porque es nuestra manera de demostrarnos el cariño.

-Ya... ¡los que se pelean se desean! -ahora cantaba esa frase.

-¡Tío, cállate ya la boca! -Franky estaba ya más que cabreado porque Luffy no paraba de decir cosas que no quería que dijera.

-Tranquilo, no te cabrees. Que tampoco es para tanto... -en realidad Luffy no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

-¡Si es que me pones enfermo! ¿De dónde sacas que me guste Robin, eh? -_a ver si se calla de una vez con eso, joder_, pensaba el peliazul.

-¿Que de dónde saco que te...? Por favor, hasta un tonto lo sabría. Mira, siempre hablas de ella, siempre estás con ella, si no está contigo te preocupas y... ¡joder te gusta! ¡No pongas más excusas!

-...

Sinceramente, Franky se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que había dado en el clavo? No quería admitir nada. Prefirió bajar la cabeza y sonrojarse.

-¿Ves? Pero si sois amigos desde los siete años, pues normal que la quieras, ¿no? Si tampoco pasa nada... y eso es lo malo. Deberías haber dado el paso desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Dar el paso?

-Sí, como hice yo hace tanto tiempo con Nami. Le pedí salir y desde entonces somos novios y nos queremos. Pero tú eres tan tonto que llevas 11 años siendo su mejor amigo y desde hace 5 años deberías hacerle pedido salir.

-No sé... ahora de repente... -estaba muy confuso, había sido tan rápido...

-¿De repente? Pero vamos hombre... ¡si seguro que tú también le atraes! Me cuesta decirlo pero... ¿cómo va a estar 11 años siendo tu amiga y no haberse dado cuenta de que eres guapo?

-Sería muy raro... -vale, Luffy lo estaba liando.

-¡No paras de poner excusas! Lo mejor será que la beses -parecía muy seguro Luffy.

-¡¿Besarla?!

-Claro, si es lo mejor que podrías hacer.

-¿Lo mejor? Explícamelo que me estoy liando.

-Mira, para salir de dudas tienes que besarla. Así sabrás lo que sientes. Si no notas química es que no te gusta, sólo han sido imaginaciones tuyas o cosas de las feromonas. Pero si te gusta, es que la quieres. Además tienes que arriesgarte, puede que a Robin también le guste y así os haréis novios.

-Es que tu plan conlleva muchos riesgos, no sé...

-¡Franky! ¿Desde cuándo eres un cobarde? ¿Quién fue el primero en tirarse cuando fuimos a aquel barranco de 10 metros con 1 metro de profundidad de agua?

-Yo... -Franky respondió bajando la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Quién fue el primero en apuntarse en el equipo de fútbol sin tener ni puta idea de pegarle una patada al balón?

-Yo -poco a poco iba levantando la cabeza con autoestima.

-¡¿Quién fue el primero de disfrazarse de travesti en el Carnaval sin temer la risas de los demás?! -ahora Luffy se puso a gritar entusiasmado de querer hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-¡Yo! -ya se sentía con fuerzas.

-¡¿Quién va a ser el primero en besar a Robin para comprobar lo que sienten los dos?!

-¡YO! ¡Voy a ser yo! ¡Y lo voy a conseguir! -gritó todo lo que pudo con una confianza que le sobraba por todos lados.

-¡Sí! ¡Vas a ser tú! -levantaron la mano derecha y la chocaron en el aire confirmando así lo que acaban de pactar.

***Fin Flashback***

* * *

La verdad es que en ese momento se sentía con unas fuerzas increíbles de poder hacer lo que quisiese. Le dieron unas confianzas que ni él hubiera imaginado. ¿Cuándo él se había atrevido a agarrar a Robin de los brazos y a separarla de Nami? ¿Cuándo él la había cogido de los hombros y la había besado en la mejilla? ¿Cuándo él había estado a punto de besarla? Nunca. Eso es, nunca. Ese día tuvo un exceso de confianza y no sabía si se había pasado. Puede que sí, entonces las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora?

Franky decidió que se levantaría a desayunar y cuando fuesen las 7 de la tarde, la hora con la que había quedado con Robin, iría a su casa pero para aclarar las cosas. No para seguir con lo de ayer.

* * *

"_Vale... son las 3 de la tarde. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Dios mío, ¿por qué estoy tan atacada? ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas' ¿Por qué no soy capaz de responderlas?" _

Se notaba que Robin había pensado mucho y puede que demasiado. Pero lo que se preguntaba sobre todo Robin era, ¿vendría? ¿Franky vendría? Y si venía... ¡no había preparado nada para la ocasión! Y si no venía... ¡pero eso era imposible! Franky nunca en su vida se ha rajado en nada que le hayan propuesto. Él es muy valiente, no sería capaz de dejarla plantada. Aún así con lo que ocurrió ayer, estaba segura de que vendría. ¿Pero y si no lo hiciera...?

-¡Robin!

-¿Eh? -volteó su cabeza para ver quién la llamaba y cómo no: su madre.

-¡Robin! Te he llamado veinte veces, ¿quieres bajar a almorzar de una vez?

Se notaba claramente que estaba ya molesta. Tenía la cabeza asomada por las escaleras desde abajo mientras llamaba a su hija. Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto para escucharla y ahora se enteró.

Y ¿qué es lo que había estado haciendo para no enterarse de lo que le decía su madre? Había estado con el móvil en su mano todo el rato. Sin hacer nada. Simplemente con el móvil en la mano para ver si Franky la llamaba. Pero, ¿por qué iba a llamarla? Ella no lo sabía muy bien, pero necesitaba a toda costa estar cerca de su teléfono, aunque no la llamase.

-Haber si adivino... ¿estabas con el móvil, verdad? -imposible, ¿cómo lo adivinó su madre? Ella supuso que sería instinto maternal.

-Eh... bueno es que es urgente... -no iba a decírselo.

-Sí, ya... hablar con Franky es urgente, ¿no? -en serio, ¿otra vez? Robin se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos hija, que te conozco de toda la vida. No te separas nunca de tu móvil y además hoy es sábado, lo que significa que no verás a Franky en el instituto y por eso os tiráis dos horas hablando por teléfono. Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

"_Joder... ¿por qué le da a todo el mundo por repetirme que Franky es mi mejor amigo? Si eso yo ya lo sé. ¿Es que me están intentando dar una lección sobre que debo hacer como si nada ha pasado porque Franky es mi mejor amigo? Como es mi mejor amigo, no quiero estropearlo todo haciéndome ilusiones... creo que debería olvidarlo todo"._

-¡Robin! -su madre estaba a su lado, había subido las escaleras- Hija, que estás en Babia. ¿Me escuchas cuando hablo? Tú sigue sumida en tus pensamientos que el filete ya se te ha enfriado.

Su madre se marchó dejando a una Robin pensativa en medio del pasillo. Su madre le volvió a gritar.

-¡Pero baja de una vez! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar tanto? Estos adolescentes...

La pelinegra reaccionó inmediatamente y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para sentarse en la mesa a intentar tragar su filete frío. Tampoco comió tanto porque volvía a darle vueltas al tema de Franky. La única pregunta que llenaba su cabeza y que se había repetido un montón de veces era: ¿vendría?

* * *

"_¡Bien! Por fin he conseguido convencer a papá para que se lleve a mamá a un hotel para San Valentín. Qué raro que es mi padre... ¿estaba planeando no hacer nada por San Valentín? Ya que estás casado llévala al menos a cenar, ¿no? Menos mal que se irán un hotel a hacer sus cosas y estaré todo el día sola. ¿Cómo iba a venir Franky con mis padres en casa?" _pensó Robin.

Miró su salón. Estaba bien decorado. En la mesita de café que había entre el sofá y la televisión había 3 películas. Todas románticas, por supuesto. Había dos mantas sobre el sofá para que se calentasen si hacía frío más entrada la noche.

En la cocina había mucha comida que se había encargado Robin de comprar. Dos pizzas congeladas descansaban sobre la mesa apunto de ser precalentadas. Había refrescos de cola y naranja. Por si les apetecía un postre, Robin se había decantado por lo más típico del romance: fresas con nata.

¿Quién sabe? ¿Y si a Franky le apetecía ese tipo de comida? Ella no estaba diciendo que hicieran lo que hacen los novios dándose una fresa el uno al otro. No. Simplemente se las comían y punto.

Debería faltar poco para que Franky llegase, si es que llegaba. Miró el reloj de la cocina y... ¡Las seis y media! Pero, ¿cómo iba a arreglarse en tan solo media hora?

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían y se adentró en su habitación a buscar algo bonito.

Se puso unos falda gris corta y ajustada. Arriba llevaba una camisa de manga corta blanca, en el que una estaba caída dejando su hombro al descubierto. Debajo de esa camisa tenía una camiseta de tirantes gris, a juego con la falda. En los pies se había puesto unos tacones de plataforma negros, ya que en la camisa había un dibujo negro.

Ahora corrió al cuarto de baño para maquillarse. Cogió el rimel y se pintó los ojos, además de hacerse la raya. La acompañaban unos labios de color rosa claro, para que se difuminase con el blanco de la camisa. Se peinó el peló y lo dejó suelto, pero antes se hizo la plancha para que su pelo quedase perfecto.

Miró la hora de nuevo y eran las 6:58. _"Uff... por qué poco lo he conseguido. Con lo puntual que es Franky no hubiera podido retrasarme ni cinco minutos. Será que estoy acostumbrada a prepararme deprisa para ir al instituto" _Y como si fuera arte de magia, el timbre sonó.

Robin se puso muy feliz y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Fra...! -se llevó una desilusión enorme al abrir la puerta y encontrarse de lleno con un señor muy raro que llevaba en sus manos unos papeles.

-Hola -empezó el señor- vengo a decirl...

-¿Quién demonios eres? -le cortó molesta Robin, creía que era Franky.

-Eso es lo que le intentaba decir...

-¡Váyase usted a la mierda, señor! ¡¿No ve que espero visita?! -le cerró la puerta en las narices al desconocido y siguió Robin murmurando cosas sin sentido alejándose de la puerta.

Entonces, sonó otra vez el timbre. Seguía enfadada y de mal humor gritó a quien quiera que fuese:

-¡¿Qué?! -se dio cuenta de que era el mismo señor- ¿Otra vez usted? ¿Qué parte de _váyase a la mierda_ no entiende?

-Es que le tenía que decir una cosa importantísima... -el hombre estaba ya asustado.

-¿Sabe qué cosa me parece a mí importantísima? -no le dio tiempo a responder- ¡La velocidad con la que usted me está hinchando los ovarios!

Volvió a cerrarle la puerta en toda la cara. Seguro que no se atrevía a llamar otra vez a la puerta. Ella seguía murmurando cosas en contra del señor.

-¡Coño ya! Joder, y que no se iba... ¿Qué me vas a amagar tú la noche ahora? Que éstúpido, por Dios... Pero será posible... el maldito tonto del culo que viene a interrumpirme... -hablaba sola para desahogarse- ¡Que estoy ocupada, señor! Vete y molestas a tu madre, imbécil...

En medio de su ira imparable se dirigió a la puerta todavía muy cabreada, abrió la puerta y dijo:

-¡GILIPOLLAS!

Concretamente no se lo dijo a nadie. Simplemente quería desahogarse, da igual si el señor seguía allí o no. Ella sólo quería gritar al vacío. Pero la cosa es que el hombre todavía seguía en su jardín. Ella lo miró con una cara de asesina y además de haber escuchado cómo le insultaba, el desconocido puso una cara de terror y a la vez de perrito abandonado y salió corriendo como si le persiguiera un demonio.

Ella cerró la puerta fuertemente ya harta y volvió a gritar ella sola.

-¡Haber si no apareces más, imbécil! Que parece que quieres que te parta la cara... -no sabía ni cómo había pillado ese cabreo pero estaba muy enfadada, casi parecía que estaba borracha.

En medio de su monólogo, el timbre volvió a sonar de nuevo. Robin seguía cabreadísima y respondió de mala gana creyendo que era otra vez el hombre extraño que había vuelto otra vez.

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS A LA MIERDA, SUBNORMAL! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME OLVIDAS?

-¿Qué?

Dijo ésto tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta de que quien había tocado el timbre había sido... Franky. ¡Acababa de mandarlo a la mierda y le había dicho que la olvidara! Dios mío, cómo se arrepentía de esto...

-¿Franky? ¡Oh, Dios mío, perdóname, creía que eras otra persona... -se arrepentía mucho.

-Tranquila que si me lo suplicas te perdono -Robin sonrió al ver que Franky volvía a ser el cómico de siempre- Pero, ¿a quién has mandado a la mierda?

-Ah, nada, nada... Un gilipollas que no me dejaba en paz. Pero tú tranquilo que éste ya no vuelve más -intentó no volver a cabrearse.

-Miedo me das -Franky se dirigió al salón- Y... ¿cuándo empieza la fiesta?

-Si tú quieres considerarlo una fiesta... -se sentó en el sofá- Pero aquí va a ver lo típico: pizza, peli y postre.

-¿Qué películas tienes? -se sentó en el sofá con ella, pero no podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Bueno, he alquilado las películas que pegan con San Valentín, osea, románticas -estaba un poco sorprendido, pero bueno- Haber están... ¡ah! Titanic, por supuesto, no puede faltar. Después también tengo... Los puentes de Madison, típico dramón. Y la última peli que me habían recomendado es... Lo que el viento se llevó. Ni idea de qué va, pero tengo entendido que es muy antigua. ¿Cuál prefieres?

-Titanic, Los puentes de Madison y Lo que el viento se llevó, ¿no? Bueno, esa de los puentes parece que me va a traumatizar de lo llorona que es, según yo. Y esa de los vientos... si es muy antiguo no sé si la voy a entender, además he escuchado por ahí que dura unas 7 horas, ¿es eso verdad?

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Dura 7 horas? Buah, menos mal que me lo has dicho sino nos hubiéramos tirado toda la noche en vela.

-Entonces está claro, ¿no?

-Sí, Titanic nunca pasará de moda. Aunque ésta también dura unas 4 horas. Vamos a ver qué pone en la contraportada -cogió el pack- Los protagonistas son, aunque se sabe de sobra, Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet. Dirigida por James Cameron en 1997, considerada una de las superproducciones más caras... Vale, esto no interesa, ¿no?

-Sí... bueno, ¿la ponemos ya?

-Vale, ve poniéndola que voy a por las pizzas. ¿Quieres algo para beber? -dijo Robin levantándose hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué tienes? -ya estaba poniendo el disco en el DVD.

-Pues... coca-cola, Fanta de naranja y de limón, Nestea... ¿Qué te gusta más?

-Yo prefiero una coca-cola de toda la vida.

-Vale, yo cogeré un refresco de naranja -volvió al sofá con las pizzas y las puso en la mesita.

-Venga, venga, que empieza. Así que silencio -calló Franky.

Empezó la película mostrando a una señora muy mayor viendo la tele. Después descubrió que estaban hablando de las ruinas de unos las mayores tragedias del mundo, el hundimiento del Titanic. Estaban intentando recuperar los objetos perdidos que estaban en el fondo del Atlántico. Entonces esa señora, llamada Rose (Kate Winslet) se dio cuenta de que habían recuperado un tesoro suyo. Un cuadro pintando por Jack, con ella desnuda y posando únicamente con el colgante de piedras preciosas que tanto apreciada.

Después salió que viajaron al barco donde estaban investigando las cosas que habían cogido del Titanic y estaba Rose contándole a su nieta y todos los trabajadores, cómo viajó en el Titanic y consiguió salir viva de allí.

Mostraron a Jack, o sea Leonardo DiCaprio, en una partida de póker intentando ganar unos pasajes para unos días en el exclusivo transatlántico, el Titanic. Así fue cómo Jack y su amigo italiano pudieron embarcar en un barco que sería su fin, pero por otra parte donde conoció el amor de su vida.

Pudieron ver todo el romance que hubo entre Rose y Jack durante los 3 días que tuvo vida el Titanic. Cómo se conocieron cuando Rose estuvo a punto de suicidarse porque no aguantaba a su prometido y era una pesadilla. También la última vez que vio el sol el Titanic con la pareja haciendo la típica pose que todo el mundo conocía, subidos en la barandilla, ella con los brazos extendidos en cruz y él cogiéndola desde atrás.

Después llegaron a la parte más traumática de la película, cuando el transatlántico chocó contra el iceberg y hubo dos 2 horas de melancolía en la que todos intentaban huir del barco. Otra de las partes más famosas que se conocen de la película, Titanic, es cuando Jack ofrece su sitio a Rose en una tabla que encontraron dejando así a ella subida encima para no congelarse, y él en el agua luchando contra la hipotermia.

Al final, ocurrió la tragedia. Cuando pudieron ver cómo una lancha se les acercaba, Rose empezó a llamar a Jack y entonces se dio cuenta de que... estaba muerto. Con esta escena, Robin y Franky no pudieron evitar llorar. Era increíble todo lo que había superado Jack, lo que había pasado, lo que le había costado que los ricos le aceptaran, lo que le había costado enamorar a Rose y... ahora muere.

Rose, viendo cómo el cuerpo de su amado se hundía en el océano Atlántico, silbó con un silbato que encontró intentando llamar la atención de la lancha. Volvieron a por ella y cuando ya llegaron a un barco donde estarían seguros, Rose vio por última vez a su exprometido, sin mirarle se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta la chaqueta que él le dio cuando seguían en el Titanic. Miró en los bolsillos y vio que llevaba el colgante de piedras por el que habían pasado tanto.

Así relató toda la historia que vivió en el año 1912, el 14 de Abril cuando el Titanic se hundió. En la actualidad, se acercó a la barandilla y sin pensárselo dos veces... tiró el colgante de piedras preciosas. Lo tuvo durante tantos años y ahora lo tiraba.

Así acabó la película con Robin y Franky llorando a mares.

Entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que, quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir de un día para otro. Esta película les había hecho pensar durante las 4 horas en las que estuvieron en silencio.

Y, ¿si de repente ahora se marchase el otro? o ¿se muriese? Daba igual, pero ¿qué iban a hacer sin el otro? No sabían vivir sin su otro mejor amigo y no querían que eso pasase. ¿Iban a dejar ahora que un momento incómodo arruinase su relación? Los dos sabían muy bien que si no hablaban sobre ese tema, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Si no hablaban ahora, que era el momento indicado, no hablarían nunca.

Pero, la cosa es que Robin no quería hablar. Bueno, su cabeza le decía que no quería hablar, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Franky estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

-Robin, ya sabes que tenemos que hablar... ya sabes... de eso -no quería decirlo de sopetón, pero ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Sí... ¡no! Lo suyo sería que hablásemos... ¡no quiero! Es que... es muy complicado... -no sabía si decirlo o no, estaba muy confusa.

-Ya sé que es complicado pero... vamos -le inspiró confianza- somos amigos desde los siete años. ¿Qué hay que no podamos contarnos?

Sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿por qué, Franky? Esa es la única pregunta que ronda mi cabeza desde ayer -su voz era baja y le daba cosa preguntárselo, aunque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Franky se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿Qué le debía contestar? ¿Que la amaba o que fue una tontería inculcada por su estúpido amigo Luffy?

-Bueno, es que Luffy me estuvo liando para que... -se calló intentando que ella lo adivinase.

Por un momento, cuando Franky mencionó la palabra _Luffy_, Robin se entristeció un poco. ¿Le iba a decir que todo esto había pasado por un tonto que le había dicho que la besara? ¿Que por la culpa de ese inepto ella se había dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo que su corazón pertenecía de su mejor amigo? Quería oírlo decir por sus propias palabras.

-¿Para qué? -casi le costó formular la pregunta.

-Para que te besase...

Robin abrió mucho los ojos. Entonces, ¿era cierto? ¿No salió de su corazón sino de... Luffy? Su autoestima cayó por los suelos cuando escuchó esas palabras. Casi le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Franky se dio cuenta.

-Ey, nena. ¿Qué te ocurre? -con su mano derecha cogió la barbilla de Robin para verla a los ojos, pero ella lo evitaba.

-Nada... -le miró a los ojos y apartó la mano de Franky. Decidió hacerle pasar por lo mismo. Hablaba como conteniéndose las ganas de llorar y a la vez con ganas de hacer pasar mal a Franky- ¿Sabes? A mí también me convenció Nami para que te invitase a San Valentín. En realidad no fui yo quien pensó pasar el día contigo.

Robin sonrió con malicia queriendo que a Franky le molestase. Por un momento pareció conmoverle, pero desapareció ese efecto.

-¿Y qué más da de quién haya sido la idea?

No podía creerlo. ¿No había funcionado? Y ¿por qué a ella le afectaba tanto? No lo comprendía...

Por otra parte, Franky estaba consternado... ¿Ella no quería pasar un día romántico con él? ¿Acaso ella pensaba que a él no le había causado efecto esa verdad? ¡Pues claro que sí! Pero si algún día quería llegar a ser cómico, tendría que saber imitar muy bien. Y ahora puso cara de no importarle nada.

Robin no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡¿Es que no te importa o qué?! - _"¿Robin parece cabreada?" _pensó Franky e incluso se alegró.

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense?! -él también gritó un poco.

-¡Porque eres tú el que me importas! -se levantó Robin.

Vale... ¿acaba de decir lo que acababa de decir? Franky no pudo soportarlo mucho más tiempo y se levantó frente a ella. Decidido la abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía. Una sonrisa eterna.

"_¿Por qué Franky me está abrazando? Se supone que debería estar enfadado, ¿no?" _Ella tampoco aguantó más y correspondió el abrazo fuertemente. Los dos necesitaban un abrazo del otro. Pero no uno amistoso, sino lleno de amor. Amor correspondido.

Franky se separó un poco de ella y sin dejar de abrazar sus caderas, miró esos ojos cristalinos de color aguamarina. Ella contempló sus ojos oscuros color azabache. Dejó que él hablara.

-¿Te importo? -dijo suavemente.

-¿Cómo no me ibas a importar, Franky? Puede que antes no me hubiera dado cuenta pero... llevas en mi cabeza desde ayer... -habló Robin con el corazón.

-Tú llevas en mi cabeza desde que hablé con Luffy. Mucho más desde ayer... desde que ayer casi nos besamos. Llevo anhelando ese beso desde entonces. Ni un segundo me he arrepentido de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. No lo hacía por Luffy, fue él quién hizo darme cuenta de que estaba... enamorado de tí. Hizo que me diera cuenta. Y al ver que no se produjo ese beso... Pues me quedé con ganas de saber qué ocurriría. Llevas en mi cabeza desde ayer, pero sin embargo y aunque no me diese cuenta... llevas en mi corazón 11 años.

Franky había desvelado demasiadas cosas de su interior sin saber bien si éste era el momento indicado. ¿Y si ella no le correspondía...? Robin estaba perpleja, entonces ¿él la quería? Eso era... no sabía desde cuando pensaba así pero, ¡fantástico!

-Eso ha sido tan bonito... -se perdía en sus ojos- Y, ¿a qué esperas para saber qué ocurriría?

Franky entendió a la perfección la indirecta que ella le lanzó y entonces... ocurrió algo esperado. Algo que llevaba ya tiempo que ocurriese. La besó.

Él seguía con su fuerte agarre en la cintura y ella tenía sus manos en sus hombros. Juntaron sus labios en busca de su respuesta. Era un beso largo y dulce, muy romántico. Se estaba profundizando el beso, así que Robin pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su peliazul. Sintieron tantas, tantas cosas con ese beso... Es como si explicasen todo lo que habían guardado en su corazón durante 11 años... Algo que deseaban sacar a la luz.

No querían dejar el beso, pero llevaban así ya 1 minuto, así que separaron sus labios, pero no sus cuerpos. Entonces, Robin habló.

-Y... -estaba hablando entrecortadamente y sin perder ninguno de los dos su sonrisa- ¿qué ha ocurrido al final?

-Pues que me he dado cuenta de que quiero preguntarte una cosa -ella asintió esperando- ¿Quieres ser _mi_ chica?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, lo máximo que pudo. ¿En serio se lo estaba pidiendo? Dios... y con su forma de ser. Nunca cambiaría y se alegraba.

-¡Claro que sí! -no esperó ni un momento más y se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos en busca de sus labios, súper feliz.

Este beso fue ya más profundo, con un poco de desesperación que los dos intentaban encontrar en el otro. Franky le lamió el labio inferior a Robin pidiéndole entrar. Ella abrió un poco la boca, permitiéndole así que sus lenguas pudieran tocarse. Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí haciendo que llegase antes la lujuria a su cuerpo.

Pero comprendieron que ahora no era el momento así que se alejaron un poco para volver a sonreírse.

-_Tu_ chica... Me gusta cómo suena eso -sonrió Robin.

-Pero si prefieres puedo llamarte de otra formas como... mi novia, mi churri, mi pelinegra, mi... mi... -no se le ocurrían más formas a Franky.

-Vamos, queda claro que soy _tuya_, ¿no?

-Eso -la miró fijamente a los ojos- ni lo dudes. Porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Los dos volvieron a sonreír y se sentaron otra vez en el sofá. Ya eran las 00:00 de la noche y ambos tenían sueño. Se quedaron acurrucados el uno en el otro besándose también, hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los sabían muy bien que ésta no sería la última noche de la pareja juntos. Habría más noches con ellos dos besándose hasta acabar desnudándose y al final perdiendo sus virginidades los dos juntos. Desde luego habría más noches con los dos en la cama dispuestos a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al otro. No iba a ser la última noche, ni querían que la fuese. Porque ahora sus corazones se habían abierto y enlazado con el otro, para así jamás volverse a separar. Porque ahora... se amaban.

* * *

¡Terminé! Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Empecé la historia con mucho humor para ahora acaba con mogollón de romance y los dos muy tiernos con el otro ^/^ Para mí, hacen una pareja perfecta. Si Oda-sama se diera cuenta, los pondría juntos en la serie y estaría mucho mejor :3

Si les gustó tanto como a mí, por favor dejadme un **review** y me haréis mucho más feliz. Porque hacer este One-Shot me costó mucho hacerlo... ¡pero también me divirtió mucho escribirlo!

Sin más dilación, me despido y les dedico un saludo a todos. ¡Besos!

**Laura9914**


End file.
